A New Lease on Life
by LovesEternalFlame912
Summary: Carlos is a free man and is determined to get back everything he lost including a certain Latina nurse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Sabrina walked into her apartment followed by Carlos who carried a small bag.

"Sabrina I don't think Felix would like me staying here."

"Look you don't have A sublet anymore, you have no money so as far as I can see you need a place to stay and don't worry Felix isn't here right now."

"Where is he?"

"His Grandmother had a stroke so he moved back to North Carolina for a while to be with her and help her out."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah well you can stay in his room for a while at least until the money in my savings is gone and were kicked out."

Sabrina walked to the couch and sat down placing her bag on the table.

"What do you mean savings doesn't the hospital pay you?"

"I don't work at the hospital anymore, I got fired."

Carlos sighed and walked over and sat next to her.

"What happened?"

"I was so guilt ridden about what I did Ava that I came clean to the board, part of them understood but it was in the Chief of Staff's hands and to avoid a lawsuit if there was going to be one they fired me."

Carlos covered Sabrina's hands with his "I'm sorry Querida."

"It's fine it's done and over with, nothing can be fixed now."

Sabrina looked at him.

"So how does it feel to be free?" she said trying to change the subject.

"I know what you are trying to do Santiago." Carlos said smirking.

"Oh really what's that?"

"Changing the subject, you're very good at it."

"I'm serious."

"I am glad I'm free at least I can start getting my life back."

"Well you have it back now what you do with it is up to you." Sabrina got up and looked down at him "I have an interview at Mercy Hospital, Make yourself at home and I'll see you later."

Sabrina walked past Carlos but was stopped by Carlos grabbing her hand.

"Thank you Sabrina." Carlos said with a small smile.

Sabrina nodded and squeezed his hand "You're welcome."

Sabrina walked out the door leaving Carlos in the apartment by himself.

After a long hot shower Carlos walked back into the living room with just a pair of sweatpants on he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV flipping through the channels after about twenty minutes of searching he turned off the TV, stood up and walked to the bookshelf and looked at the photos and smiled as he took in all the pictures of Sabrina smiling with many of her friends he kept looking around and saw something that made his heart drop.

In the corner of the bookshelf he saw an ultrasound photo in a frame he picked it up and read the writing on it.

_In Loving Memory of Gabriel Drake Santiago._

Carlos looked at the sonogram and ran his thumb over it.

"I'm sorry I never got the chance to meet you."

There was a knock on the door and Carlos put the frame back on the shelf before walking towards the door and opened it revealing the one of the many people he didn't want to see on his first day of freedom.

Patrick.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Patrick said.

"Well I see you keep up with your current events, you didn't hear, I'm a free man now."

"Now I know you are free I'm asking what you are doing in Sabrina's apartment."

"I'm staying here now, Sabrina was kind enough to let me stay here."

"You have got to be kidding me." Patrick walked into the apartment. "Sabrina, Sabrina!"

"She's not here Doc." Carlos said looking at Patrick wondering why the hell he wanted to talk to Sabrina so badly.

"Where is she?"

"Well that's really none of your concern is it?"

Patrick scowled at him "Why are you here Carlos?"

"I told you I'm free and Sabrina was kind enough to let me stay here until I get back on my feet."

Patrick walked past Carlos and stopped and turned "You better not be using her for your own personal gain."

"Oh don't worry Doc, I'm not like you."

Patrick glared at him and walked out a little before turning and walking up to Carlos

"I will not stand by and let you hurt her again."

"Like I said I'm not you Doc at least I can say I truly love Sabrina, where as you just used her to scratch an itch then dumped her as soon as it was suitable for you."

Carlos knew what came next because the next thing he knew he ducked from Patrick's fist and speared Patrick to the ground.

Patrick clocked Carlos right in the jaw and then it began, two men throwing punches after almost a year of tension and hatred towards one another, they tossed each other around throwing punches and crashing into things when they both broke apart at the sound of Sabrina's voice.

"What the hell is going on?" Sabrina said.

Patrick immediately got off of Carlos and stood up.

Carlos got up as he wiped the blood off his lip, pissed that Patrick made him bleed again but satisfied that he got a few in as well.

Bothe men looked at Sabrina as she scowled at both of them.

"I said what the hell is going on here?" she said once again.

"Nothing just got in to it with your new roommate here."

"Patrick what are you doing here?"

"Sam knows." Patrick said running his hand through his hair.

"About what?"

"About Jason and Robin."

Sabrina looked at Carlos.

"Carlos can you give us a minute."

"Sure I'll go unpack my stuff."

Sabrina nodded and Carlos left the room.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah Carlos got some punches in but I'll be fine."

"That's not what I meant, I know Sam must've been upset at you and from the way you are looking at me now I can tell you're upset too."

Patrick sighed and sat down groaning at his bruised hand.

"Let me go get you some ice for that hand and then you can tell me what happened."

Sabrina walked into the hallway and saw Carlos in the kitchen holding an Ice pack to his jaw.

"How was the interview?"

"It went well I should hear from them by the end of the week."

Sabrina walked to the freezer and grabbed another ice pack.

"Let me take care of Patrick and then I'll see what I can make for dinner for us."

Sabrina said leaving the kitchen.

Carlos made sure she was gone and then pulled out a piece of paper in his pocket.

For those whole seven months he was in Pentonville he would look at the list he made of the things he wanted to get once he was free.

He looked at the list and his eyes stopped on the one thing that meant more to him than anything he rubbed his thumb against the ink that he used to spell Sabrina's name and hoped to god that maybe now was his chance to get it right and to get his girl back for good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Carlos had been home for almost a month and a half an in that time period he had almost killed Ric Lansing, took orders from a man impersonating Luke Spencer and had made no progress on the Sabrina front.

He sat on the couch in his new Apartment and ran a hand through his newly trimmed beard as he looked at the newspaper headline.

_**A.J Quartermaine Clinic Grand Opening Tonight**_

His thoughts drifted to Sabrina who eventually turned down the job she got at Mercy Hospital after Michael had offered her the job of head nurse at the clinic which she happily accepted thankful for the opportunity to write the wrongs of the past she had made.

There was a knock on his door and he groaned thinking it was his new boss but was surprised when he opened the door revealing Sabrina.

"Sabrina." He said with a smile.

"Hi, may I come in?"

"Sure, Of Course." He said moving to the side so Sabrina could walk in before shutting the door "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine been busy you know with the Grand Opening Party tonight at the Haunted Star." Sabrina said smiling.

"Yeah I've been reading about that." Carlos said gesturing to the newspaper on the couch "You must be very excited."

"I am actually that is why I'm here."

"Oh." Carlos said crossing his arms over his chest "Why is that?"

"Well as you know tonight is the Grand Opening and we are allowed to bring a plus one and since Felix is out of town I was wondering if you would join me?"

Carlos looked at her with a funny expression "I don't think that would be a good idea." He said walking past her.

Sabrina turned and looked at him "Why not?"

"You want me to go to a party which is honoring the opening of a clinic named after the man that everyone thinks I killed."

"Okay first of all everyone knows now that Sonny Corinthos killed A.J and second you seriously need to get out more."

Carlos chuckled as he looked at her.

"Querida we both know that if Felix wasn't out of town you wouldn't be here."

"That's not true because Felix was already invited because he is going to work at the clinic as well I am here asking one of the most important people in my life to accompany me to a party."

Carlos looked at her "I wouldn't have to wear a tuxedo would I ?"

"Well It is black tie so I'm guessing you would have."

Carlos shuddered causing Sabrina to laugh "It won't be that bad Carlos you wore a tux the night we went to prom and as I recall that night didn't end badly at all."

Carlos walked up to her and said "So are you saying tonight will end like prom night ended." And winked at her.

Sabrina chuckled "You are the most incorrigible man I have ever met."

"That is just part of my charm."

"If you think so."

"Oh come on you used to think I was very charming."

"That was a long time ago Carlos a lot has changed."

"Or it hasn't and you are just trying to pretend it has."

Sabrina chuckled "So are you going to join me or not?"

##

Carlos looked in the mirror and groaned as he fiddled with his tie.

"I cannot believe she talked me into this."

There was a knock on the door and Carlos walked to it opening the door to Sabrina and his breath was taken away at the sight of her in a strapless purple dress and her hair in it's natural curly state.

"Wow." He said.

"Thanks I guess you don't look half bad yourself, you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Carlos said grabbing his leather jacket and following Sabrina out.

##

Sabrina and Carlos walked into the Haunted Star and was immediately greeted by Michael.

"Sabrina." He said walking up to them causing Carlos to panic inside.

"Hi Michael the place looks great."

"Thank you." Michael looked at Carlos "May I speak to Carlos alone."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Sabrina said noticing how uncomfortable Carlos was.

"It is fine I would just like to speak with him."

Sabrina looked at Carlos who looked back at her.

"I'll be fine Querida."

"Okay well I'll just be at the bar." Sabrina said walking off.

Carlos watched Sabrina walk to another femal and hug her before talking when his attention was diverted back to Michael.

"Listen Carlos I owe you an apology."

"You don't owe me anything."

"No I do I understand that you confessed to killing my father because Ava made you and you spent time behind bars when Ava and Sonny were able to walk free and that wasn't right."

"It's all good man, water under the bridge."

"Yeah but I just wanted to apologize in person and hope you can accept my apology.."

"Michael you have nothing to be sorry for the only people who have something to be sorry for are in jail where they belong."

"Indeed and also you should thank your friend Sabrina too."

"Why's that?"

"Because if she hadn't defended you and stood by you I wouldn't have looked into AJ's death, you're lucky to have someone like that in your life."

Carlos looked at Sabrina who was laughing and said "Yeah I am."

"Well enjoy the party and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Before you go I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me for what?" Michael asked looking at Carlos with a confused look.

"Thank you for giving Sabrina another chance she really is an incredible woman who made one mistake due to her grief and it's nice to know that you still brought her on board considering that."

"Well everyone needs a break to rewrite a wrong now and then, it was my pleasure."

##

Across the room Fake Luke pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Are we all set..Great this party should be a Blast."


End file.
